The Christmas Wish
by Kari Sena
Summary: This is a story I made up for a book contest. I want to see if it is good enough to submit. I put it under Sailor Moon because it involves a few of the Chibi Scouts I made. This story takes place in the early 1900's, so it may sound kind of weird. Well, p


The Christmas Wish  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a story I did for a contest. I put this under Sailor Moon because I made up some Chibi Scouts and they're in here. Chloe is Sailor Chibi Mercury, Ana is Sailor Chibi Venus, and Mikayla is Sailor Chibi Mars. It takes place in London in the early 1900's. Puh-lease R&R 'cuz I wanna know what you think of it and if I should use this as my story or not. Thanx!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clumps of newly-fallen snow sat silently on the branches of spruce and evergreen trees. A thick blanket of the same white frost covered the ground, making it nearly impossible for one to walk through it without getting his or her feet wet. And as it was a few days before the holidays, everyone was bustling through town, spending as much money as they wished on gifts and such. It was very hard to do that without getting their boots soaked. Of course, that was the least of their worries, for they figured they would be receiving a new pair under their already-decorated trees.  
  
London, although being quite small as it is, was full of many sight-seeing folks and visitors from the suburbs surrounding the quaint town. Toy shops were crowded with young children, begging for toys. The tailors in their workshops were very busy also, making new coats and dresses for the rich ladies and gentlemen. Mothers were being dragged along by their kids into candy shops to show them the many sweets. Everyone was happy.  
  
  
Well, not exactly everyone.  
  
  
A young girl of about eight walked past the candy store with a gloomy face. She eyed the sugary foods with great hunger and envy. Walking farther past it, the girl glanced back to see another girl her age coming out of the store with her mother, a large bag of candy in each hand. The girl was rich, anyone could tell, from the fancy furs she wore to the way she walked. How the other girl longed to be like her. She'd be the happiest girl in the world. "Come along, Chloe," the rich girl's mother said to her daughter. Chloe trodded close behind the lady with a contented grin on her face.  
  
As Chloe and her mother disappeared, the girl that was watching them walked on. The traffic was heavy so she couldn't walk across the street without the aid of an adult. The girl slouched down against a wall and sobbed.   
  
"Ana! Ana!" a voice called. A short, black haired girl ran up to the crying girl. "Ana! I've been looking all over for you!" Ana looked up to see her best friend smiling down at her. "Oh Mikayla! I'm so glad you're here." cried Ana. She took her friend's hand and walked with her.  
  
"So, what were you doing anyway?" Mikayla asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much." came the reply.  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"I just, I don't like being poor."  
  
"Neither do I. But there's nothing we can do about it." Mikayla put her arm around Ana. "I guess you saw Chloe, huh."  
  
"Yeah. I did. She walked out of the candy store with big bags of treats."  
  
"Well she and her mother Amy can get fat from all those sweets!" Ana giggled at her friend's remark. Mikayla always seemed to make her smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mikayla and Ana walked up to Ana's door. "Well, here we are!" grinned Mikayla. "I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, no school!"  
  
"I know!" Ana smiled back at her friend. She turned to her house as Mikayla walked towards her own. Before Ana could get her hands on the doorknob, her mother swung it open. "Ana! There you are!" she exclaimed. "Where were you? I sent Mikayla out to find you."  
  
"I was just out looking at stuff." Ana tore off her boots, which had tons of holes in them, and set them by the door. She strided to the kitchen table where her mother had just set out a plate of warm cookies. "Oh no you don't. Those are for company." Ana's mother shooed her away. Ana walked into the other room. In the family room stood a small tree with a few ornaments on it.  
  
"Oh momma! It's beautiful!" Ana cried. Ana's six year old sister, Rose, sat reading one of her old books. "Isn't it though?" said Rose. She glanced up at her sister. "Hey Ana," she said. "What do you think we're gonna get for Christmas?"   
  
"Hmm..." Ana thought out loud. "I really don't know. But I hope to get a new pair of ice skates and candy in my stocking."  
  
"Ooh! Skates would be nice. But I just want candy!" Rose was a sweet type person. She loved anything made with sugar, as long as it was edible. The two girls ran up to their room to begin writing their Christmas gift list to Santa Clause. Rose's letter said,  
  
  
  
Dear Santa,  
All I want for Christmas is some candy. I'm poor and I don't get much candy, so I'd love it if I got some.  
Love,   
Rose  
  
  
  
Ana's letter said almost the same thing, only saying that she wants ice skates instead of candy.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The next morning was Christmas Eve. Mikayla went over to Ana's house as soon as she woke up. "Coming!" Ana called when she heard Mikayla knock. She opened the door. "Mikayla!" she said. "How good to see you! Won't you come in?"   
  
"Sorry, but I can't." muttered Mikayla as she backed away from the door. Ana's face fell when she said that. "Why?" she wondered.   
  
"I'm really sick and shouldn't be out," Mikayla explained. "but my whole family is sick and I'm the only one with enough strength to get out of bed. I needed to ask you for a cup of molasses." At that Ana ran back into the house without bothering to ask what the molasses was for. A minute later she came out with a measuring cup full of the thick, brown liquid. "Here it is," said Ana as she handed the cup to Mikayla. As Mikayla turned to walk away, Ana called, "I hope you get better soon!"  
  
Back inside the house, Rose sat on the sofa, crying. "What's wrong?" asked Ana.  
  
"Mikayla's mom just called. She said Mikayla's little brother just died from the disease they have. I'm afraid that'll happen to all of them." cried Ana's little sister. Ana was shocked. She didn't want that to happen to her best friend!  
  
Ana rushed up to her room. She pulled out the piece of paper that she had written her Santa Clause letter on. She erased the whole letter and replaced the ice skates with "All I want for Christmas is for Mikayla and her family to get better."   
  
"Oh, It'll never work. It's just a silly wish." Ana thought as she crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the garbage.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Christmas morning Ana woke up bright and early. Downstairs there were presents bunched up under the tree and candy in the stockings. Rose followed Ana to the living room to see what they got. "Oh look! I got a doll!" cried Rose. She pulled out a small porcelain doll from her stocking. "And lots of candy!" Ana stared at her presents. Her mother walked in the room. "Ana, aren't you going to see what you got?" she questioned. Ana looked up at her mom.  
  
"I'm worried about Mikayla." mumbled Ana. "Have you heard from her?" Her mother looked at her with a sorrowful face. "No honey, I haven't." Ana got up and headed towards the door. "I'm going to go visit her." she exclaimed.   
  
"No! Don't do that! You might get sick, too!" cried Rose. Ana paid no attention to her little sister. She put on her galoshes and coat and walked to the door. She had just barely touched the handle when the door burst open. It was Mikayla! "M-mikayla! B-but you were sick!" Ana stuttered.   
  
"I know!" shouted her friend. "It was a miracle, I guess." Mikayla's mom, Raye, walked in behind her. "I think it was your molasses, Mina," she joked to Ana's mother.   
  
"Yeah! We used part of it for cookies, and part for medicine." explained Mikayla. "Of course, we're very sad that Mark died before he could eat any. The disease affects babies very fast."   
  
"What disease was it?" asked Mina.   
  
"We're not too sure of that yet. It was probably some exotic illness," said Raye. Rose came walking in that moment. She was holding a piece of crumpled paper. "Maybe this helped you guys," she said to Mikayla and her mom. She unfolded it and started to read.  
  
"Dear Santa Clause. All I want for Christmas is for Mikayla's family to get better. They are very sick and one of their family members has already died from the same sickness. It would make me happy if they got well again. Love, Ana." Everyone's eyes filled with tears. Raye walked over to Ana. "You know what? I think that did help us." she said. Ana agreed.  
  
"Yeah. I guess Christmas wishes aren't so bad after all."   
  
THE END  
  
(hehe, I love doing that!!)  
  
So, What'd ya'll think?  
  
  
  
  



End file.
